


Fast Beautiful & Furious Creatures

by hellbells



Category: 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), Beautiful Creatures (2013), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Fusion - Beautiful creatures, M/M, Vampire!Carter, Witch!Brian, Witch!Toretto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:53:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellbells/pseuds/hellbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian was the big prize because both the light and the dark want him.  Just how is he going to escape the hot magical mess in Miami without a side claiming him, and stopping his mates from killing each other?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fast Beautiful & Furious Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fast and Furious or Magical creatures. If I did I would be decidedly richer.
> 
> Written for the Fast and Furious Kink meme: Prompt: #1 water kink Brian/Carter and 5 car kink brian/dom plus a bonus hint of Brian/Dom/Carter!

The Pearl was the club in Miami that catered to the supernatural, or Sups for short, of the world.  There was a strict no violence policy in the club, but tonight that policy would be pushed to the extreme. Brian O'Conner the last male witch of the O'Conner line was here. It was just 15 days before a side would claim him and thus the balance would shift in favour of the winner.  He was tired of the toing and froing. He'd run away from LA when it had nearly blown up in his face. He had no idea that Miami was where it would all come to a head, but as he liked to live on the dangerous side it would be fun. However there is such a thing as having too much of a good time; like Chinese curse interesting.

 

 

In LA, he had Bilkins whispering in his ear about how bad the casters were and Brian had briefly believed him. Only trouble was that when he got close to the coven he realised that they weren’t anything close to being evil, or even just bad. Brian had snorted realising that a dark warlock was hiding amongst the FBI. It was a case of who would suspect the nice FBI agent. Brian knew something was fishy so he kept his thoughts to himself and once he’d helped Dom escape he was gone too.

 

 

Brian wasn’t sure which side would claim him but he wasn’t going to be able to escape it much longer. Bilkins was telling him that he was meant to be on the dark side, as it was what his mama would want. Brian hated how he was being pulled in two directions. He'd been asked to go undercover to sniff out some of the rogue good casters.  He couldn't manage it; Dom was like a force of gravity just like his sister said. Only there was a destiny betwixt them - one that he could not escape. Tanner, his Uncle, had done his best being on the side of light to steer Brian away from any romances - seeing the potential dangers involved. Love is powerful and when it is going well there is nothing stronger, but if it is soured, or thwarted, well there is nothing quite like that retribution to turn someone to the dark side.

 

·         _In fact Mama O’Conner was counting on it._

 

 

 

Bilkins watched the light showing Brian disappear somewhere on I-95.  He wasn’t alone in his disappointment, Monica Fuentes pouted, even as she was a little bit impressed. Her boy’s powers were growing and it proved that he was going to be a force to be reckoned with once he was claimed for the dark.

 

 

Bilkins smirked at her, seeing something on her face, “You liking the new body?”

 

 

Seraphim O’Conner smiled, “Well it is certainly better than a frumpy housewife. Plus, she is a siren so she can handle my power.”

 

 

Blikins shook his head, but wisely held his tongue - he didn’t think there was anything that could truly hold Serena’s power. He was sure that was why she had become a spirit not long after Brian had been born. “What will you do?”

 

Monica smiled, “I’m heading to Miami and I’m about to cause trouble for Master Verone.”

 

Bilkins sucked in a breath, even as good as they were - you tended not to piss off thousand year old vampires.  “You sure?”

 

 

Monica nodded, and she had a smile as pleased as punch. Truly this couldn’t go any better if she tried. From her sources she knew that Brian was still reeling from his first serious love in Toretto - fate was a nasty business. He would be left a little vulnerable having not had chance to build his careful defences back up and a strong sensual vampire should know all the tricks of slipping through the meagre cracks when presented with the opportunity. She was counting on it.

 

 

  *   _Of course Brian’s desire to stay under the radar went to shit fast. If he was going to get out of a council judgement for himself then it would require some fancy footwork on his part._



 

 

Brian tried to pretend that was bothered by shitty chains Markham had bound him in, but if he got annoyed then he was going to break them and run. It was not like they could catch him if he wanted to hide.  He was more interested in what they wanted, and he knew that they wanted him for more than just him being pretty - they wanted the power he could bring. Still he deliberately slouched in the chair affecting an air of ‘don’t give a shit’.  He bit back a smirk seeing that he had definitely got to Markham, and Bilkins was sulking in the corner, with another female agent who had not spoken once. Honestly if Bilkins was the calibre of the dark side; there was no wonder good was always triumphing over evil - they were just plain smarter.

 

 

Brian sighed, “So what do you want?”

 

 

Brian listened to Markham as he laid out what he needed to happen. Carter Verone was a Vampire that was causing untold harm to the population. Markham had been given the information by none other than Agent Bilkins of all people, and he wanted them to work together in co-operation. Brian listened in disbelief; wondering if Markham had totally missed the part where Bilkins was a dark caster. He couldn’t miss it; to Brian’s senses it was practically pouring from the agent’s pores.

 

 

Reading over the dossier and seeing the picture - Brian could tell that Carter Verone was one sexy naughty Vampire, and Brian would be only too happy to give him some discipline. He turned back to Markham, “If you want me to do this then I need the backup partner of my choice.”

 

“Who?”

 

Brian went for nonchalant, “Toretto.”

 

Markham and Bilkins both exploded, “No fucking way. You’re crazy?”

 

Brian shrugged, “Not that I am aware of, and my Uncle didn’t say anything to me about being crazy.”

 

Markham was curious though, and ignoring Bilkins asked, “Why do _you_ want Toretto?”

 

Brian sighed, “Look, at the moment Dom would probably soon as fry me as work with me, but he was in a raw situation. He was not maliciously doing the dark arts. He was scared for his family and at the moment if I needed to tandem cast … A distinct possibility with a vampire. Then I need someone I trust as a partner.”

 

Markham was persistent, “Why not Dunn?”

 

Brian looked a little sorry for what he was going to say as it was a little harsh. “Powers wise … There is too much of a differential. Dunn has been claimed by the light and can cast Level 3 spells.”

 

Brian didn’t miss the triumphant look that Bilkins shared with his new friend. Markham was a little impressed, “I am the last male witch of the O’Conner line and I have two weeks before a side claims me, and Level Ten spells stopped being a problem for me before I finished the Council academy.”

 

A few sucked in their breath upon hearing that. The spells used by the council rank from one to ten, with one being the weakest and ten being the strongest. The fact that he was strong and capable of casting so many strong spells so young smacked of a ridiculous power level.

 

He wasn’t trying to be arrogant – it was just plain fact. He was the most powerful witch of the line; his mother had disappeared into the ether – _Quite Literally_ , in her case.  If you were a dark witch, who played with fire often enough, well, sooner or later – you’re gonna get burned. She had, and was burnt right out of her body. His Uncle tried to protect him, but he knew that his mother was the leader of the dark side and had a penchant for possessing innocent mortals, who she had the least love for. In his mother's mind mortals were annoying animals that needed to be put down so that witches, and other supernaturals would no longer needed to hide.  The only good thing about his mothers scheme was that as a result of his mother’s ploys; she had been unable to look after Brian and custody had been awarded to her brother, Warden Bill Tanner. In the mortal world though he was known as Sergeant William Tanner of the LAPD.

 

However since the time of the custody switch the battle for Brian had begun and the two sides battled over who would claim Brian. It was widely known that Brian was powerful and he would tip the balance in favour of whoever won, _and he hated it._

 

Bilkins shook his head adamantly knowing that Seraphim wouldn’t like it., “Toretto is dangerous.”

 

Brian snorted; his eyes glittering in bemusement, “I’m dangerous, but I don’t want the power. This is an ancient vampire … If you want me to have a partner, then it will have to be one that I know won’t get eaten.”

 

Bilkins pushed his point, as this was going to interfere with his, and his leader’s plan, and he couldn’t help but goad, “So you aren’t worried about getting eaten?”

 

Brian’s smirk was just the wrong-side of shit-eating, judging by Bilkins face. “Oh, if I am being eaten it’s because I want to be.”

 

Bilkins could see the waste of potential, but Monica who was the junior agent dragged him out. She knew she had broken cover, but Bilkins was going to ruin things. She rushed to reassure him, “Don’t worry … it is just a complication.”

 

Bilkins wanted to argue though, as he remembered how worried she’d been by Toretto as he was a fated lover, and more annoyingly a light caster. Seraphim O’Conner had chosen Agent Monica Fuentes as she was sharp, pretty and someone that could influence the case, and subsequently Brian – and that was all that mattered.

 

Markham figured that if O’Conner could argue so effectively against the three Agents of the Council, then he should get his partner of choice. Oh, he wasn’t stupid and he’d monitor them carefully, but there would be entertainment involved if nothing else.

        

You see Markham decided that If O’Conner wanted Toretto, then he had to convince him himself.Brian walked to the back of the Council Headquarters and picked up a few supplies from the potions room. The attendant, who kept her steely eye on the room, and what people were checking out of the room , “You scrying?”

 

Brian grinned, “Oh yeah, and he has protections hiding him.”

 

She quirked an eyebrow, “You seem happy about the fact?”

 

Brian was grinning, there wasn’t a hiding charm he couldn’t break; it didn’t need skill - just raw power, and he had that in buckets. It worked in his favour, as it meant that Dom would not see him coming.  “I am. It means he won’t see me coming.”

 

She looked up, noted the mark on his arm denoting how many days he had before all was said and done, and a side chose him. She had definitely put two and two together, and had a matching grin. “Good hunting.”

 

“It will be interesting,” Brian replied.

 

  * _He just hoped that it wouldn’t be chinese curse interesting._



 

 

Brian walked back into the main council room, just over an hour later, and sauntered over to Markham, “Hope you are up on your sun protection charms?”

 

Markham snorted in disbelief; it should have taken a hell of alot longer. “You’ve found him?”

 

Brian nodded, “Yep, Dominican Republic.”

 

Markham knew that in cases like this time was of the essence. “Shall we?”

 

Brian nodded and followed him to the portal point. The Council had a representative and moreover, a headquarters in literally every country. At the time, when they were built – there was one stone circle in each of the buildings. The stone circles had intricate spells woven into the circle meaning that they could be used by anyone of the council to provide quick transport for them; from place to place.

 

Brian wasn’t in the mood to delay the inevitable confrontation. He didn’t care if he was punched or spelled; he just wanted to see Dom. He used his pendant as a pointer to lead him in Dom’s direction.  He found the place soon enough and both he and Markham had shared a look. It looked like the place was about to fall down. Brian was sure that there were a few wards on the place; he would know as he was the one who had taught the coven the spells they were using.

 

He walked up the garden and knocked on the door. He kept his arm on Markham, as otherwise the Warden would be fighting the urge to turn around. He was pleased that Dom was using that spell – he’d taught him that one in LA personally. He wondered who would answer the door, and was glad that it was Dom. He had a shield up in place the minute that Dom raised his hand. Sure enough the fireball slammed against the shield breaking up like a firework.

 

Brian shot a cocky grin at Dom, “Is that anyway to greet an old friend?”

 

“It is to one that betrayed you.” Dom shot right back and bit back a grin at the flinch he saw. He must have made an impression if he could get under the snowman’s defences.

 

“Yeah well I made it right, and I was the one to answer for all you did. So if you throw anything else at me – I’ll throw it straight back. Are we clear?” Brian said firmly; he would not take much more hit off anyone.

 

Dom was surprised, in all the time that he knew Brian in LA – the man had never spoken like that to him or anyone. It might have been churlish but he could not forgive or forget so easily. Brian who was someone he had let into his family and more importantly, his bed – had lied to him. “I won’t forgive or forget.”

 

Brian knew that he wouldn’t be forgiven without having to offer up a pound of flesh or something first. He wouldn’t let that bother him; he would sweeten the deal first. Whether Dom forgave him or not; Brian considered the Coven home and he wanted them to return to their ancestral seat without a sword of Damocles hanging over them. “Fair enough but listen to what the nice warden and I have to say so you can all go home.”

 

Dom sat down in shock; when Brian had let him go in LA. He’d been so intensely angry but also grateful at the chance to escape. It was only later that he realised what exile meant – and he wasn’t quite prepared for it. Still he learnt to deal with it as he had been free. And now he was being given the chance to return, and it sounded a little too good to be true. Dom had been bitten one too many times by life to trust anyone, and the last time was by the man in front of him.

 

Sadly as the situation was explained by Warden Markham and Brian; he knew he would do it. He might not forgive the beautiful idiot but he couldn’t see him killed, and no matter what the other members of the coven said. He needed to make things right and doing this for Brian could be the way to do it.

·        

  * _Toretto was coming to Miami, but he wasn’t ready to forgive. He wasn’t going to make it easy; O’Conner would have to earn it._



 

Brian had wondered how the first meeting would go and the only way it could be described was amusingly awkward. You had three agents and then him and Dom; the others didn’t know whether to walk around them with a curse on their fingertips or not. Brian had finally gotten an introduction to the third agent, a siren named Monica Fuentes but he knew something was wrong. If he wasn’t focussing on making sure that Dom didn’t bring a sword down on his head with his mouth before he could get him free and clear, then he might have looked deeper.

 

Dom seeing Brian’s glare mimed closing his lips with a zip. If he was going to be quiet then he would go the whole way. He remembered how much people hated when he never spoke - he could annoy that way just as much as he could with talking. He saw Brian roll his eyes so he knew what he was doing. It was a little bit funny that the most powerful caster around was walking on eggshells around him.

 

The agents were discussing the best way to get noticed by Verone. Bilkins smirked, “He likes his blood bags pretty and his criminal runners strong.”

 

Brian showed teeth, and didn’t even flinch at the intended insult. “Okay so what’s our in?”

 

Monica stepped forward and was ruthlessly suppressing her power; her boy was smart and had already identified the allegiance and power of more than one supernatural. If she was lucky then all her boy would sense was that the body was that of a siren. “That is where I come in. Mr Verone is using me as a vetting agent, only I never see him commit the crime.”

 

She made sure that her voice held the appropriate amount of frustration. She added the next part apologetically, “He likes his women dark and exotic, but his men; pale and blonde.”

 

Brian just sighed, “Fantastic so I’m a honey trap?”

 

Dom stiffened next to him; Brian wanted to bash his head against the wall, as this was definitely not going to help his case with Dom.

 

Bilkins smirked seeing the blonde squirm, “You said you had no problem with being eaten.”

 

Brian held his head up high, “Hey if anyone takes liberties a fire hotter than the sun is a possibility.”

 

Monica shrugged, she was meant to be a siren, “Hey a vampire knows how to have a good time.It is not the worst thing to play and you know as well as I do how well being a honey trap works.”

 

Brian flushed as she pointed to Dom, no matter what they were now - Dom had been more than a honey trap; he just hoped that Dom knew that. He wanted to get things moving away from this topic. “So what is the plan?”

Monica smirked and gave her unaware son a smirk, “You will be entered into Carter’s next race for candidates. Make sure you win.”

 

Dom and he shared an annoyed glance - how dare she imply they wouldn’t win? It was like asking a bombmaker if their bombs explode. “Does Dom have a car he can use for this or do I have to arrange one?”

 

Brian was hoping that he could race his Skyline as it was packed full of protective spells and wards so that no harm could come to him when he raced.

 

Markham finally spoke up, he’d been silent as well since revealing the spell.  He wondered why Agent Fuentes seemed so overjoyed by the fact that Brian would end up playing honeytrap. She seemed to take active glee in the wedge that she was driving between O’Conner and Toretto. Whilst he was not outright against it, and he knew many others who would outright welcome back the powerful caster if he should renounce Toretto - he didn’t see why she was personally taking enjoyment in it. Steering clear of those thoughts for now he brought the conversation back round to the job, and he was man enough that he was going to enjoy seeing their faces when the cars were revealed.

 

Brian watched as the cars were revealed and he nearly fell off his chair in laughter. The idea of Dom riding a rice-rocket was just too funny. Dom looked pained at having to choose between the cars - in fact, if the operation didn’t rely on cars he might choose public transport.

 

His choices were bright gold Mitsubishi Lancer Evo from ‘03 or a Purple Spyder Mitsubishi Eclipse from the same year. Brian snickered and made the choice for him, “I’ll take the Lancer ... suits my complexion.”

 

Dom couldn’t argue with that, besides there was no ‘good’ car. “Whatever you say pretty boy. Drive.”

  
Brian nodded, and for once in his life did as he was told. He head up I-95, wanting to find a coast road. He drove expertly, never once dipping into using his powers much to the chagrin of anyone who's ever known him. It was all fun and games until they realised that it was actually natural talent.

 

They wove up the coast until they found a little cove. Brian pulled up, and flopped on the sand. He felt Dom come up besides him, on account of the sun going dark behind him. “Are we gonna talk about it?”

Dom flopped down, “Which part?”  
  
Brian sighed, L.A. was a giant clusterfrak. “You mean the bit where I am a witch. The last O’Conner witch, or the bit where I was asked to gather dirt on you to bring before the council.”

Toretto looked at O’Conner’s pain stricken eyes, and any comments went silent. He looked at things from Brian’s angle. He was an officer of the council sent to check on their misdeeds.  It was not Brian’s fault that they were up to no good. When it had been revealed - it hurt more because he’d invited Brian into his family. He could admit now that he’d been drawn to Brian’s light. When all had been revealed in the end - Brian had saved Vince, and in a duel he had avenged Jesse’s death. He’d given Dom the chance to escape - so what right did he have to be mad at Brian?  He didn’t was the simple answer and that probably burnt more than anything else.

 

Brian saw all the tumultuous thoughts run across Dom’s face.  Brian kind of wished that Dom would do more than just silently stand there. He just wished that Dom would do something - throw a punch or something. He was tired and on edge, not that he liked admitting it, and whilst he trusted Dom more than reason - standing so close was playing havoc on his feelings.

 

Brian needed his control, otherwise his powers could be unleashed. He was just tired and hoped, perhaps in vain, that they could get all of the anger out in the open so that it wouldn’t affect them working together. He had never been the optimistic type before, and kind of hoped that it would be a temporary thing.

 

“What do you want me to do Dom?” Brian said letting some of tiredness shine through. Dom was one of the rare people where all his masks dropped. “You wanna take a swing?”

 

Dom looked annoyed again, as if Brian was wrong to ask - wrong to know what apology he would accept.  “You don’t want my answer.”

 

Brian got up in his face, “Yeah I do.”

 

Dom pulled him close, pulling him into a rough kiss. This was not a lovers kiss, it was just the wrong side of violent. Brian could feel the anger and lust coiled in a dangerous battle. Brian hoped that lust was what would win the battle; that he could work with easy enough. He hissed when his bottom lip was bit - hard.

 

Dom knew that the levee on his feelings had broken and he was gone. All rational thought was replaced by pure need. He was pulling roughly at Brian’s belt as he kept up the assault upon his lips. Brian moaned into the kiss as their tongues duelled. He wasn’t meant to be the lead in this; he would let Dom take control, as long as he didn’t take it too far.

 

Brian felt the pressure on his shoulders and he fell forward. He wanted to make a smart remark about, ‘if he’d wanted Brian on his knees then he should have said so.’  Brian looked up at Dom and got a nod. Brian was more than happy to say sorry this way; he could give apologies that would see him in favours for years to come.

 

Dom grunted as Brian licked around the head of straining dick - it had stood to attention the minute Brian had dropped to his knees. He was beautiful and damn him, those soulful blue eyes told him that he was sorry. It was too much; he thrust forward a little too quickly.

 

Brian didn’t pull off or whine; he just accepted it. He relaxed his throat and took all of Dom. It would possibly leave him with a sore throat but who cared?

 

Dom just watched, and his arousal swept up higher and higher as he fucked Brian’s mouth. He was meant to have the power, but he didn’t he was trapped by Brian’s eyes. He groaned as he pulled Brian up off his knees into another kiss. He chased his taste from Brian’s mouth and Brian let him.

 

Damn, it had been too long and Dom knew each and every one of his kinks and hotspots. He was ruthlessly exploiting each and everyone of them right now. He whispered, “Fuck  me.” He just hoped that Dom was going to do something, not just leave him there. Half clothed and desperately hard. Dom grabbed his hand and they ended up on the hood of his car, before Dom pulled him into another biting kiss. He felt himself lose his remaining clothes.

 

Brian winced momentarily when his back landed against the hood of the purple car. He was relieved that Dom wasn’t finished with him yet. Dom had a wicked smile on his face as he dipped lower and lower to his cock. Brian whined and tried to thrust up, but Dom’s hands had him securely pinned; the same hands that could stop an engine block falling - had no problem keeping him in place.

 

Dom licked and teased Brian, using every trick he knew - relishing each moan and whimper he pulled from Brian’s body. He needed more though, he needed to bury himself deep inside of Brian. He heard what the bitch had gleefully told him but Brian was his, and he would prove it. Best bit about being a caster was you were never without slick, he felt the spell slick his fingers up even as he manhandled Brian onto his front.

 

He saw Brian stretched, naked over his bonnet and had to palm his erection to stop himself going off like a rocket. His hand stroked up over Brian’s ass, and his fingers pried his cheeks apart to present the rosy pink entrance. “Please Dom. Need you in me.”

 

Dom groaned, all anger forgotten as his lust rode high. He liked the way Brian thought and pushed one finger. His finger was gripped like a glove in tight heat. “So tight.”

  
“No one ... Since you.”

 

Dom groaned and put his whole weight on Brian’s back so as to try and get a sliver of control back. He did add another finger stretching Brian a little more. He wanted to work off the frustration not hurt him so he would wait until Brian could take three fingers. Brian thrust back onto the fingers, needing the serenity and the peace that came with an orgasm.

 

Brian groaned when he felt Dom finally push into him. He moaned as Dom pushed inside in one smooth push. He would deny the whimper as Dom bottomed out. It wouldn’t be gentle but neither of them wanted it to be gentle. “Fuck me. I hurt you. Take it out on me.”

 

Dom could see how willing Brian was for rough brutal sex. It made him pause; he thrust deep and steadily, just holding himself deep. Brian whimpered as he pushed back feeling so full. Dom stored in his memory the way Brian was falling to pieces in his arms on the hood of his car. “No it will be how I want. Not you.”

 

Brian whined, “Wanna come.”

 

“In time.”

 

Dom smirked hearing another whine. It was a little bit mean, maybe but fair; this is what he wanted. He thrust back and forth setting steady pace, hitting Bri’s sweet spot. It wasn’t fast enough to come. He saw Brian try and slip his hand onto his own dick, and he batted his hand away, “No you will come on my dick alone.”

Brian gasped as the pace suddenly increased. “Hell yes. Right there.”

 

Dom wasn’t doing it because he was listening. He was doing it because he stretched his own control beyond all reason. He started to really give it to Brian; who took it all every sharp thrust. He couldn’t help but fall over the edge as he watched Brian fuck himself back down onto his cock. The sound of his balls slapping his ass loud in the sea air. He came and Brian followed him over the edge.

 

  * _They sat there slumped; letting a post sex high keep them happy. It was perfect if only for a moment._



 

 

Brian awoke on the boat, and moved to test just how hard he’d worked his muscles yesterday. It was a sad fact, but between keeping off the council's radar and needing the time to get over the man in front of him – last night’s spectacular explosion of unresolved sexual tension was the end of a six month dry spell.  His muscles twinged in a way that only a night of good sex could do; it was a dull ache that reminded you of the night before. He was just glad that he would be able to sit in his car without needing a healing spell. He thought back to the uncomfortable drive back from the beach last night, and noticed Dom stir.

 

Dom awoke with a grunt and padded into the bathroom. Brian sighed, clearly today was a new day and Dom was back to hating him. Oh well, he could deal with that. He needed to focus on collecting the evidence to nail Verone. He looked at his hand and watched as the number changed from six to five. He wanted to cry, scream, and rail at his fate – only he knew it would not do any good.

 

Still the races were today. Verone seemed to be picking his familiars/workers/victims from the street racing scene. Another reason that Brian had been saved from judgement and Dom ‘monitored’ – they didn’t know what to do and they needed someone who could blend. It was ironic as every member of the society had some form of magic it made undercover work very expensive and therefore rarely used.

 

They drove the cars and Brian had to laugh at Dom’s look of distaste at the car. He held his hands up in mock surrender, “Hey I’m on your shit list. Why would I make you madder?”

 

Dom gave him a searching look but seemed to think he was telling the truth. A slight irony as all their problems began because he couldn’t spot Brian’s lies. However Brian sensibly did not bring up this thought as he liked Dom working with him again. The only thing Brian hoped was that Dom would stop blowing hot and cold. He could cope with love and lust; or even, cold hatred and anger. He didn’t like the way Dom seemed to be cycling through these states. He was struggling to keep up, and he feared he would get whiplash one of these days.

 

Not wanting to start yet another argument he actually hopped in his car and drove toward the meet point. He whistled as he drove up the drive that should be classed as a road as it was three quarters of a mile long the mansion was beautiful. Toretto spoke through the radio spell, “You ever think you picked the wrong side?”

 

Brian was glad that Dom didn’t see the flinch or the look down to the tattoo on his hand counting down the days. “Yeah, let’s not talk about that.”

 

Dom bit back a sigh, and wondered why he couldn’t seem to say the right thing anymore. “Yeah I’m sorry Brian.”

 

He was too as Brian had let him know a little bit about his background being fought over like a prized pet. He’d been raised light and never knew any other way. The only time he’d wished he was more dark side was the day his father was killed by a careless caster. He’d wanted to take personal revenge but couldn’t knowing how badly it would have disappointed his Dad – he wouldn’t disrespect his father’s image in such a way. It would be ungrateful and wrong of him to harm his killer unless it was in self-defence.

 

Outside stood Monica, Brian knew something was off with her. She may be Bilkins second but she smelled wrong; like she was pure darkness. He hoped not, or this would make this job infinitely more difficult. He didn’t want difficult; he wanted to be able to help people to the best of his ability. She stood next to Carter Verone the vampire in question; he was an impressive bastard, old too if he could withstand the sun as if it meant nothing. You didn’t see that type of control until the Vampire was either across the Millennia mark or close to it.

 

Carter was perusing the crowds; he looked distastefully at the driver known as Dodger. Who wouldn’t? Brian thought, the man had personal hygiene issues that offended his nose – so he could only imagine what they would be like for someone who had a sensitive nose.  “The _authorities_ …” Brian was impressed with amount of venom in one word. “… Seized a vessel of mine over on I-95. I want a package in the front glove box. First pair who return will get an offer of a lifetime.”

 

As he said this his eyes lingered on Brian, and Brian felt like he was a juicy raw steak. He didn’t blush, as he was too bold these days, but he did see the glare that Dom gave him.   He just hoped that Dom kept a check on his temper. The last thing he needed was to intercede on Dom’s behalf – he was trying not to twinge Verone’s radar as someone who was too powerful. “Monica will handle the details.”

 

Monica stepped forward and Brian’s breathe nearly fell from him; he was glad he was focussed on the race, or he might have fallen over. That was the next crisis – he flung his license and ran to his car. It helped that he and Dom were as fit as they were so they were back at their cars first, and flew out of the dirt road. It was kind of sad but once they had the start, and therefore the lead they had no intention of surrendering it. After several minutes when they pulled onto the highway they started to have fun; Dom weaving in and around the Semis. He did it with skill when the next douche tried to imitate him he failed and therefore caused a pile up, which would help them keep their lead..

 

Brian feeling the pressure bearing down on him; and having realised that his fucking mother was in town decided to have a little fun. He would need to have time to wind down, as when he got back he would have to be careful around Monica and make sure that Dom was the same. He was not looking forward to explaining his mother.

 

Brian had a sunny smile as he jumped the rev counter and swung around the car so that it was facing Dom. He could see Dom’s look of surprise when he did that - it was insane. No one would ever think to drive in reverse on the interstate - _Brian did._

 

Dom laughed, “You're insane. No spell will save you.”

 

Brian smirked, but realised the pitfalls of being cocky when he almost missed his turning. He had to put his car into a free spin just to ensure then when he gunned it he made it to the exit.

 

The parking lot was exactly where Carter promised and he was carefully scanning the aisles of the lot as he knew that the lead would not last forever.  He saw the Red Ferrari and Brian rolled his eyes and pointed Dom at the car - _it was such a cliche._

 

Just as they grabbed the package they were interrupted - not by another racer but by Markham. Brian wanted to roll his eyes - Markham was such a paranoid bastard. He hadn’t got time to berate the idiot warden. He threw up his hand generating a shield that he knew would stop anything getting through. “Dom find what we need!”

 

Dom watched the casual display of power and a few things began to fall in place for him. Brian was special in more than a few ways and it wasn’t long before he was claimed by a side. He had screwed up more than a little, but he could do this. He grabbed the package and couldn’t help but be envious that the very strong shield was clearly taking nothing out of him.

 

Dom grinned waving the package, “Let’s go.”

 

  * _They had the package but now they had to impress to the big bad vampire himself._



 

Brian and Dom pulled up in front of Carter and Monica. Brian tried to keep a shield on his powers but he suspected that his mother already knew. She definitely had an angle in all this, but the question was what? Brian bit back a curse the answer was obvious - him to join the darkside. He threw the package at Carter; he might have handed it to him if he had his gloves with him.

 

Touch could be dangerous with old vampires, and as he was putting most of his powers into hiding he was unsure what would happen if he touched Carter.  Dom was bristling next to him and Carter looked plain amused. “Monica could you put them by the pool?”

  
“Certainly Sir.”

 

Dom hissed, “We are meant to be checking his business over ... not him.”

 

Brian rolled his eyes, “Don’t be prudish besides you left.”

 

Dom flinched knowing that whatever stunt Brian pulled he was at least partially responsible. He was forced to watch Brian saunter over to the pool as if he belonged there. His only saving grace was the woman with Verone seemed to hate the attraction between Brian and Carter as much as he did.  Still she was smart enough to do her job and semi-graciously placed them by the pool.

 

Brian saw the fruit and figured if he was gonna go with seductive then he may as well go the whole hog.  He plucked the strawberry and took the longest time ever to eat it. Carter walked out and his eyes were glued to Brian and his eating habits.

 

Carter opened the package and smiled seeing his antique silver lighter and cigar holder.  Brian snorted it was both indulgent and a reminder that he he was a badass vampire. Many hunters used silver as a deterrent against vampires - you had to be seriously old to avoid the allergy.  Dom wanted to explode having missed the message, “We did all that for a damn cigar?”  
  
“No you did it for a job and to avoid being a donor.” Carter’s calm reply somehow made it an even more deadly threat.

 

Brian had shrugged, “I got nothing ... not like it can kill ya.”

 

Carter held the lighter in his hand and handed it to Brian. Brian was in a cheeky mood, “No need.” He clicked his fingers and on the ends of his fingers a small flame appeared just right for the cigar.

 

Dom wanting any distraction from what he was seeing, “So what is the job?”

 

Carter rolled his eyes, “I have some product I need moved but it is being watched by both magic and mundane authorities. It is going to need skill and power to shift it.”

 

Dom snorted knowing that if Carter was in the market for that skill set then whatever he was selling was nowhere close to being legit.  “So how much will we earn for this privilege?”

 

Carter had an easy smile; in the same way that a shark has before it eats prey. “I could say your life but I will throw in a hundred G.”

 

Brian shrugged and played a hunch, “I like the thrill but the money is nice.”

 

Carter’s smile transformed from sharkish to seductive - although it didn’t have far to go.  “Well let’s have Mr Toretto negotiate the money with my assistant and we can discuss all the thrills we can find.”

 

Dom was reluctant to leave Brian, but knew that he had no chance of taking on the Ancient Vampire, and he just had to trust that Brian knew what he was doing and wouldn’t be seduced.

 

  * _Dom would just have to settle for one out of two._



 

Carter had never seen anyone eat fruit as obscenely as the O’Conner witch, and he had met more than a few whores and courtesans in his time.  If he wasn’t immune to the love spells he would think that Brian had bewitched him. Still two could play at the seduction game, and Carter was much better at it. He leant in casually, taking just enough of Brian’s space to be noticed.

 

Brian gives him a coy grin, “If you want to unsettle me there are many better ways of doing it.”

 

Carter tilted his head to the side, and his his heated gaze left Brian under no illusion as to what he wanted. “No I want to seduce you.”

 

Brian laughed at the brazen reply but after all the mixed signals from Dom it was appreciated. “You’ll have to do better than that.” Brian challenged with a grin.

 

Carter stood up all power and grace, “Take a walk with me. I have something to show you.”

 

Carter knew that once Brian saw the small waterfall that he would get his way. And besides he couldn’t think of a better place to have the young witch. He could see the best way to bind Brian to him - affection and love. He could give Brian all the stability he needed.

 

Brian felt a little bit like the fly to Carter’s spider, as they walked along the paths of the mansion. He looked out at the sea and felt at home here. “Your eyes match the sea.”

 

Brian snorted, “Come on, you have got to be better with pick up lines than that.”

 

Carter’s eyes flashed with power, “Oh I have so much more.” As he said it, Brian was pulled forcibly closer.

 

Brian didn’t melt into his arms like he was a fifties heroine in a movie, but he wasn’t resistant. He saw the want and unrestrained desire in Carter’s eyes and felt powerful. It was heady that he was the one who could undo the self-control of such a vampire.  He grinned, “Still not falling at your feet.”

 

Carter chuckled as a hand cupped his jaw, and although the touch was delicate - you could feel the strength in his touch. The thing was that it was taking everything he had to stay in control, and the flash of his eyes showed just how far gone he was.

 

Brian though didn’t want him to be careful - he wanted all of Carter. This was no longer about the council, or even Dom, or wicked plans this was just for him. He wanted the connection and the intimacy that this could bring him. He saw the water, and it looked so warm and inviting. He decided that boldness would be key in maintaining an equal relationship.

 

He stepped out of Carter’s grip, and with a mischievous grin headed towards the water. He threw a heated gaze over his back and shed his shirt as he went. After that, after another glance to make sure that he still had his whole attention.

 

He did.

 

Carter growled and his fangs slipped out, and it was not like anyone could blame him. He watched as Brian shed his clothes like a teasing temptress and waltzed into the water without a care in the world.  He quickly followed and he didn’t care for his designer clothes - he used sharpened claws to rid himself of the cloth. He saw Brian’s eyes go hooded with lust and smirked. Once they were close enough, Carter pulled him close once again. He was momentarily frustrated by the water. It made everything slippery and harder to grip.

 

Brian had a different opinion about the water. Yes he was aware that it was harder to get a firm grip, but the tantalising teasing grips were revving him up. He was sure that Carter must be able to smell his thick arousal, and even if the water was obscuring that - it couldn’t stop Carter feeling his arousal. He bent his neck to the side letting Carter tease and nip at it with his fangs. He hissed as his fangs teasingly scraped across his pulsepoint.

 

Carter wanted to chuckle, anyone would be freaking out by having an ancient vampire near his neck, but not Brian. He was turned on and encouraging Carter’s behaviour. Carter’s hands were moving and roving once more.

 

Brian didn’t think that there was a place on his body that Carter hadn’t mapped with his hands, but frustratingly Carter kept avoiding his dick or ass. Even his none too subtle thrusts up into the air made Carter give in. This was death by slow torture - but what a way to go?  He may have made a yip like sound when Carter finally touched his dick. Still even then it was only one finger lightly stroking the vein, Brian was feeling overly aroused.

 

Carter was loving the effortless response and sheer desperation that was starting to leak out of his very pores. He was surprised at the smell of affection - it had been a long time since he had smelled anything but lust in his bed. It made him want the sex even more and appreciate his stunning bed partner, He made a mental not that he and Brian should try this again in the near future with a bed involved. For now it would be wrong of him not to give his whole attention to Brian.

 

Brian was arching like a big cat, and there may have even been a purr. He wanted a whole lot more though then a teasing touch on his dick, “More!” It was half pleading, half demanding which seemingly amused Carter a whole lot. Brian managed to open his eyes, to see them flash blood red. It shouldn’t be such a massive turn on but it was. He bucked up into the fist but the water and the slippery grip meant that he was unsuccessful. He whined, needing more.

 

Carter growled annoyed at how the water was sexy but now impeding his desires. He dragged Brian to the rocks not far away. The water hid most of his strength but he manhandled Brian onto a rock formation that let his ass rest at a perfect height. Seeing the perfect white globes, he ran his hands over them before parting them.

 

Brian groaned as Carter spread his cheeks. His front was resting precariously over the jagged edges. He was having to carefully anchor himself to the edge using his hands. He wanted to thrust back and forth but didn’t his cock crushed up against the rocks. He liked a little pain with his sex but that was a level beyond him - straight up masochism wasn’t his thing.

 

Carter wanted to taste his mate, but he wasn’t ready to think about why he was thinking in those terms. He saw something he wanted - so he took it like the ancient vampire he was. His tongue ran up Brian’s entrance causing him to whine deep in his throat and push back onto his face. He swirled his tongue around Brian’s hole and noted the storm start on the horizon.   _Now that was fucking hot._

 

He was too hyped up for much foreplay. He reached down and cursed realising that he didn’t have any slick. “No lube!”

 

Brian was not to be deterred and he wasn’t going to be left high and dry. He uttered a small spell that left his slick, “Fixed.  Fuck me!”

 

“Yes Sir.” Carter chuckled.

 

His fingers slipped inside one at a time. He was slowly breaching that perfect tight ass. He wanted to make Brian as crazy as he felt. He was up to three fingers and was stroking Brian’s prostate. It was working his lover was preverbal - reduced to whimpers, groans and moans, _and demands like,_ “Fuck me!”

 

Carter was never one who believed that you should give into demands, but this time they coincide with his own. He withdrew his own fingers and slid right in, but contended with the rush of water easing his way. He buried himself deep, and then stayed still going against all his instincts to take, and claim.

 

Brian appreciated the momentary pause, as the stretching was generous but Carter was bigger. Still what Brian really wanted was to be fucked, give up control and just feel good. “Move damnnit. Harder.”

 

Carter did move, but not fast or hard. Hard and fast was what Brian had been treated to all his life, and he deserved more. Carter was going to make love to him slowly and show him what he was missing; keep him on edge for hours

 

Brian was in raptures as he was held up and fucked hard and slow. It was totally different to what he had before in his life, and worlds apart from his last encounter with Dom. He wanted to be good for Carter and wait as long as he could, but he needed to come. Carter had been teasing him for over an hour and despite his brain being turned well and truly sex stupid - he was still aware that there would be a time limit.

 

Carter felt Brian thrust back, and the little minx squeezes his inner muscles around his dick. It was more than the ancient vampire could stand, after his control was only paper thin. He started to use his strength and thrust hard and fast. He wasn’t going to last long he could smell Brian’s erection. Sure enough, his dick was milked for all it’s worth as his beautiful mate came.

 

His teeth buried themselves in Brian’s pulse point, as he came and came. He was marking Brian inside and outside his body. He groaned at the power and amazing taste of the blood, the rich nectar tasting better than any number of wines he had in years gone by. He reluctantly withdrew before he could weaken his lover, and lapped at the wound causing the wound to heal up but did nothing for the bruise - a clear mark for all to see.

 

Brian froze as he came, and not for the reasons you would think. As Carter bit him, he felt the mating bond snap into place. He knew that as a powerful witch that it was more than likely that he would find a mate. The one who would be strong enough to serve as an anchor so that he didn’t get lost in his powers like his mother before him. He assumed that as Carter was his mate that he would be claimed by the dark and that was all that could be said.

 

He basked in the warm water - if this was what would come to pass then there was no point in fighting fate. It never worked and just left you tired. Out of curiosity he followed the shallow bond and nearly fell over in shock. The bond was a tri-mate bond, which made everything super complicated. It meant that eventually he would have to get over it and forgive Dom. It wouldn’t be tomorrow that was for sure. He also had the joy of making his lovers realise that they would have to share.

 

Carter was unaware that he would be sharing his mate.  He was lying still on top of Brian, and couldn’t help but smugly rubbing some of his seed over his mate’s ass. He was being a possessive asshole but any creature with a good nose would be able to tell that Brian was his and that was the end of it.

 

The calm and peace was broken by Monica calling out, “Mr Verone.”

 

Carter growled, “Interfering ...”

 

Brian missed the rest as he slipped into a language that he was pretty sure was big around the time of the last millenium. He knew the seriousness of the situation, everything had just got ten times harder. He was meant to be gathering information ob Carter but he would not making the same mistake twice.  He giggled but he would blast anyone with lightning who said he was giggling, “Let’s go back before someone gets an eyeful.”

 

Carter growled, no one should see Brian like this but him.

 

  * _Brian was glad that they had escaped still breathing, and intact. He hadn’t expected for Carter to be as charming as he was, or, that he would be able to slip through his defenses as easily as he had._



 

They hadn’t even gotten through the door of the houseboat before Dom started, “So you have fun with Verone?” Dom hated that he sounded like a jealous lover, but Brian had always got under his skin. It wasn’t like he understood that he was feeling the pull of a stretched three way bond.

 

Brian tilted his head to the side and if Dom didn’t know that he was a powerful witch he would think him an incubus. “So what if I did Dom? He treated me like I matter, and his seduction techniques … well, he’s perfected a lot in a thousand years.” Brian wanted to feel more satisfaction at landing that hit - but he didn’t. Dom was still under his skin only now he had competition.

 

Dom stepped closer, trying to crowd him but Brian would not be crowded, and he would not back down. He was too damn mad; he could only say he was sorry and do so much. He had too much on his plate worrying about the ascension and his powers, and his she-bitch of a mother sniffing around. He had been crazy about Dom but he needed to make his goddamn mind up.

 

Dom stepped back at the vehement statement, and Brian looked a little sheepish when he realised that he had said the last part aloud. “I get you’re mad Brian, but it is a lot for me to get my head around too. I trusted you, and I let you in my home only to find you lied to me. I loved you but at the moment I’m not sure I like you.”

 

The truth hurts and Brian flinched; he loved Dom too, “You know what Dom ...  It is because I loved you that I gave up everything. I chose you, and turned my back on family and what did it get me? I nearly got judged in your place … You wanna be mad go right ahead, but don’t you dare give me shit about Carter.”

 

Dom hated that he was on first names with the vampire, and the hypocrisy never crossed his mind. “Brian what about tonight?”

 

Brian sighed, knowing that Dom might not listen, but needing to try – he warned Dom, “We go to the club and see where the cards fall, but whatever you do … no matter how mad you are at me, stay away from Monica!”

 

“Why?”

 

“Why?” Brian couldn’t quite hold back the slightly hysterical laugh, “She is possessed by my she-bitch of a mother. She is the most powerful dark caster ever, and you slept with her baby boy.”

 

Dom winced and got the impression that Brian’s family was not close. It also gave him an insight into why Brian had reacted as he had in LA; his coven had become family in Brian’s eyes.  He started to feel a little sorry for Brian, and could see the strain on his face. The thing was Brian never wanted pity. He could make this easier on Brian, he was the one who let Carter in by playing hot and cold with Brian. He would just have to make Brian realise that he was the one Brian was meant to be with. It would help if he could get the evidence that would condemn Carter Verone in the council’s eyes.

 

“What does one wear to the Pearl?”

Brian’s eyes bugged out at that question - if Dom had never been to the club then he was in for a treat.  It would be amusing if they weren’t trying to bait Carter into giving them some evidence of misdoing. Up until now he had been annoyingly, charmingly law abiding in all sense of the words. As of the moment all they knew was that they would have a job and as a result they had nothing to give Agent Markham.

 

Not an hour later and Dom and Brian were ready and heading for the club.  Dom was wearing leather trousers and a white vest; it was simple but definitely showed off his assets. Brian was a little different, he’d gone for some dark jeans and a silk silver shirt. It made him look less like a male witch and more like one of the more ethereal races, like the fae.

 

They were let in the front door without needing to wait. When the bouncer had come over he said, “Mr O’Conner, Mr Verone is looking forward to speaking to you.”

 

Dom bristled as it was a reminder of what had gone down at the mansion. When they entered the club the wicked-witch-of-the-west stepped forward, and Dom might have been tempted if he hadn’t remembered Brian’s warning. She was all sass and beauty on display and more than one man would fall victim to her before the night was through.  “Mr Verone will be here shortly. Feel free to make use of the bar.”

 

Dom nodded and didn’t speak, which was for the best. She flounced off not liking the fact that Dom didn’t even acknowledge her beauty. Brian laughed which made it worthwhile.

 

Brian did laugh, no matter if she had just been a siren - she would hate to be ignored. Brian wiped a happy tear from his eye, “Oh mumsy won’t like that.”

Dom shrugged, “She doesn’t stand up against you.”

 

Brian flushed, downed his drink and with a coy smile, “I’m gonna dance.”

 

As Dom watched Brian entrance dancers both male and female, and he wasn’t even trying. Ironic there was a living siren in the building and yet they were all paying attention to the male witch; Dom had a theory: Brian was both beautiful and powerful and that was an attractive mix.

 

He saw the scary siren make her way over. “Mr Verone will see you now.”

Dom sighed, but a small part of him was surprised that Carter wanted to see him and not Brian. However he saw no reason to delay the inevitable, “Well lead on.”

 

He watched her, and he may have been tempted to look. He was a guy after all but he still had Brian’s warning through his ears. He stepped forward into the enclosure that was a vampires walking cliche; full of black paint and red velvet. The Vampire stood up with all the speed you would expect of a vampire. It also served as a none too subtle reminder that Verone could rip his throat out before he could cast a spell.  He followed Verone’s eyeline to see what was distracting him so. Dom wanted to smash something when he realised that it was Brian.

 

Verone sighed almost wistfully, “He’s beautiful.”

 

Dom looked him straight in the eye, “Yeah he is.”

 

If the Vampire expected him to back down just like that then he was wrong. He knew though that he had a lot to do before he could get Brian to forgive him. He wondered if the Vampire would react violently in his desire to claim. Dom wasn’t stupid and he readied a fire spell, but the Vampire started laughing, “You got balls Toretto, I’ll give you that. I won’t kill you but I fight to win.”

 

Dom nodded and was grateful that the Vampire still operated on some of the older customs, “I can work with that. Now shall we discuss business?”

 

Verone grinned, “A man after my own heart, Monica could you ask Brian to join us.”

 

Brian joined them and was relieved to see that they were all in one piece. It was not like he wouldn’t survive but blood was a bitch to get out of the carpet no matter what spell you used. “So are we playing nicely?” He watched as they both followed him as he sprawled over a couch, it was nice to see that his mates had one thing in common.

 

“Not even a little!” Came the chorused response and then a matching scowl over the fact.

 

Brian had to manfully to stop his giggle, “So what are we doing for you?”

 

Carter looked at Brian, and you didn’t have to be an expert to read all the expressions that crossed his feature, and unwillingly Brian found himself blushing. “There are many thing you could do for me, but for now I’m in need for your driving talents.”

 

Brian nodded, “What is the plan?”

 

Carter seeing no objections forged ahead, “I have some supplies that I need to shift, but they are properties being watched over by both magical and human authorities.”

 

Brian snickered, “Who you upset?”

 

Carter snorted, “No one, they just don’t like my activities, now you my pet can evade the magic surveillance and I have a plan in place to buy you a window.”

 

Dom wasn’t too reassured, “Just what is the plan?”

 

Monica reappeared and Brian had to fight the desire to shudder; it was like the darkness oozed from her pores. She was malicious in a way that compared unfavourably to a thousand year vampire. “It’s time Sir.”

 

  * _Dom and Brian shared a look but knowing that they had very little choice they followed. Dom had a stray thought wondering if they were being led to their slaughter._



 

Brian followed Carter not worried, but he was a little worried for Dom. Vampires are notoriously possessive and Carter was old school. His neck could attest to that, and Dom was still glaring at his back. When they entered the room Brian noted; the rat, the bucket, the rope and it all added up to torture - someone was in for a bad night. This could go very badly for all involved very fast if short tempers flared.

 

Carter was vibrating with manic energy and Brian knew that it wasn’t due to lack of food. He’d dealt with that issue himself last night, and he spared a moment to remember the joy and fun they’d had. He almost wished that they’d exchanged more blood as risky as it was if you couldn’t trust the partner. If they had had more than one night Brian might be able to get a fix on his emotions through a blood bond.

 

He turns though, “You comfy? You ready to do your part tomorrow?”

 

Brian wondered why all of a sudden he was talking to Dom and not him.  He noted the two minion vamps reappear, “You know humans are so prudish about sex, but they get into all sorts of trouble because of it.”

 

Brian could see where Carter was focussing, and there was a man at the bar. The man was balding, fat, lazy and lecherous and yet he had a stunning blonde fawning over him. He was batting so far out of his league  it was funny, and yet he had had a few too many - so he never stopped to think about just why she might be interested.

 

Even Dom snorted when he started to follow her into the dark passageway, “She is one of yours?”

 

Carter shrugged his shoulders in what should have been a graceless move, “I find Annelise has her uses.”

 

Brian flushed in anger at that insinuation even if he had no right. Carter, the sexy bastard, was just amused and Brian caught the red tinge that overtook his eyes.

 

“Boys let me introduce you to Miami PD’s finest this is Detective Whitworth!” 

 

You didn’t need to be a genius or a clairvoyant to know that this was likely to go badly. The Detective who’d been led by his dick was also nervous as well. Brian was playing it cool for now, but whilst outwardly he was playing it cool - inside his magic was bristling on the surface of his skin, ready to spring up at a moments notice.

 

The Detective was already stammering out an excuse, “You know that I can’t do it.”

 

Carter positively stalked over to him, his fangs gleaming as he slung an arm over here, “Come now Detective I paid you handsomely so that you would run interference and now you are not fulfilling your end of the bargain.”

 

“It’s not like that. It is interdepartmental - the supernatural council is involved.” He tried as an excuse but Carter laughed in his face.

 

“Come the last O’Conner is with me ... Do you think I care about the Council?”

 

Dom gave Brian a sharp look wondering what the hell had happened at the mansion when he hadn’t been there.  Carter was acting a little too possessive for a casual encounter.

 

Whitworth paled seeing O’Conner on the couch looking vaguely bored, “I can’t do it.”

 

Carter was no longer feeling patient, “Boys.”

 

Dom wanted to jump out of his seat when the minion vamps tied the Detective to the table. He was unable to move and Carter was dangling the rat over his chest. How the hell could Brian just stay there calmly? He noticed that mama dearest was pleased, in fact her eyes were all but gleaming with satisfaction. She was pleased that Brian wasn’t freaking out.

 

Brian watched as Carter used the rat as the most unusual torture device of recent years. He had had enough and knew exactly how to get them secure, and save the Detective. He got up so that he was able to see the Detectives eyes and looked deeper - this was always risky but he figured him evading his mind would be better than dying. The good news was that as he was implanting information it would probably not ruin his life.

 

Brian’s laser focus was on implanting the thought - any Inception jokes were not welcome. Carter frowned and let the blowtorch move away, “What is he doing?”

 

Dom shrugged, he could take a few guesses but this was beyond his power levels. Monica though was ecstatic as her boy casually played with a man’s mind. He was so much closer to the darkside than anyone realised. “He is telling him to give you your precious window.”

Carter was smug, obviously Brian liked him a little more than he thought. Oh if Brian was by his side then things could be glorious. There would be no one to stand in his way.

 

Brian pitched backwards letting his shields build back up - mainly so that they would assume that his power was a little less than it was, and two so he wouldn’t be vulnerable to an attack from his ‘lovely mother’.  “It’s done isn’t it Detective?”

 

 

Brian asked and Dom would have thought Brian was the siren with that lilt to his voice. The Detective too overloaded by everything that had had happened just nodded. He was childlike in the way that he accepted the minion vamps dressing him again to hide the wounds that were over his chest.

 

Carter waited until the annoyance was gone before offering Dom and Brian a drink of champagne. “To our venture the day after tomorrow.”

 

Brian and Dom raised a glass, but Brian wasn’t allowed to get comfortable, “Can I have a word?” It was a polite request one that Brian couldn’t refuse.

 

Brian cautiously entered the hallway, but even he wasn’t relying on his ability to captivate - his magic was at his fingertips. He felt Carter slam him into the wall and he hissed, “Now don’t try and sweet talk me sweetheart.”

Carter felt his nails lengthen and he dragged it along Brian’s cheek, “You let anyone else touch you and I’ll kill them.”

 

Brian pulled away and pulled him into a fierce kiss, confusing Carter. “Oh lover, I kiss who I like ... when I like, and the moment you’re the one I’m kissing.”

 

Carter kept him pinned close letting Brian feel his arousal, “The bald one loves you and you are confused about him.”

 

Brian smirked, “I figure let my birthday come and it all will become clear.”

 

“Go and be a tease.”

 

Brian laughed, “At least you know that you have a special place in my heart.”

 

Carter let him go with a frustrating sigh. He’d been on this Earth over a millennia and this was the result.  Brian wanted to get back to Dom as he was not comfortable leaving him alone in this club; no matter how frustrated he was with Dom. So of course that was when he ran straight smack bang into his mother.

 

Monica stopped him before he left, Brian was done playing games, “Get your hands off me!” He added a burst of power to back up the statement and literally threw her off him. He was done hiding around her - if she wanted a battle, he would give it to her.

 

Monica smirked as she picked herself off the wall, “Now, now son I only asked nicely.”

 

Brian hissed, “What do you want?” It might have seemed harsh to the outside observer, but anyone who was alive after a run in with Seraphim O’Conner would tell you that Brian was completely justified in his suspicious nature.

 

Serena sighed, “I might not win mother of the year award, and you were poisoned to my teachings by your Uncle.”

 

Brian wanted to curse again, he just settled for an icy, “Well let’s be grateful he did when you disappeared into the ether.”

 

Serena looked almost penitent but Brian didn’t believe it, and she looked like she was going to enjoy whatever she said next - so he braced himself.  “Your uncle did tell you about the family curse?”

 

“What Curse?”

 

“Oh Sweetie, if you fall in love then they have to die on the day of your ascension.”

 

Brian went cold, the idea of Dom or Carter no longer being around left him with an empty feeling. He knew that he was going to be made to choose between the two of them, but the idea of one of them dying was too much. He looked at the tattoo showing 2 days left - would one of them really be dead the day after tomorrow?

 

No. It wouldn’t happen he wouldn’t let it happen. The world could burn for all he cared, and the light and dark sides could both take a hike as far as he was concerned if any of them even dared to try and harm Carter or Dom - _it was not an option._

 

He made sure that his mother saw just how serious he was in what he said, “If Carter or Dom die then I will take on both sides, and with that much anger fuelling me I’ll win.”

 

Seraphim was stunned and watched her son saunter away so full of confidence and protective eire. He was a man on a mission and as much as she, Bilkins, Markham and the others were trying to persuade him to their side - Brian just might go his own way.

 

  * _She wasn’t sure if she was horrified or amused. She knew though that her boy’s anger could work in her favour. It might be up to her to move the curse in the right direction. Once Brian was on the darkside - he would thank her._



 

Brian awoke and knew the morning of his birthday exactly what would happen.  He felt his powers elevate even more and he sucked in a deep breath. It was so hard the tugging he’d been feeling most of his life was amplified beyond all control; he could feel the light and dark pulling him in both directions.

 

He decided to do this on his terms - he wasn’t willing to play by anyone’s rules.  He claimed his powers for him. If anyone had been awake they would have seen Brian’s eyes flash; one blue - _a sign of the light casters,_ and one amber - _a sign of the dark casters_.  Brian was literally the perfect embodiment of a grey caster - he would make a joke about Shades of Grey but E.L James kind of killed it. He didn’t know what was going to happen but he knew one thing he wanted Carter and Dom to be safe.

 

He looked up at the sky watching the sunrise and the moon set. It was kind of weirdly symbolic considering his choice. The plan was set - he would distract the magic authorities and once he’d lost them he would meet them on the boat. They would all get the hell out of dodge before deciding what to do once they were safe.

 

Brian thought they were all free and clear. It had worked - Markham was still chasing his tail in the centre of Miami. Only when he got to the rendezvous point - one of Carter’s boats he realised that the situation had just gone to shit - _again._

 

The boat was loaded and whilst both of his lovers were present - the problem was that so was someone else. He’d never considered his powers, a curse, until today – when the full weight of the O’Conner line curse came to fruition. Someone he loves has to die.  It was such a plain simple fact but the reality was so much more. The reality was that he couldn’t enjoy evading the authorities as Carter and Dom were under the threat of his mother.  “What do you want?” If tiredness seeped into his voice then he figured that could be forgiven.

 

“For you to choose a side.”

 

Brian nodded, and sighed figuring that he should have known – it was an old hat. Today was his birthday and he was meant to be claimed – only he knew something they didn’t. His ascension had come and gone this morning. He had chosen neither side; he would be his own side. He needed both the light and the dark; Dom and Carter.

 

He raised a fireball casually behind his back. He didn’t like the way Bilkins was casually threatening his vampire lover with fire. It was a vampire’s greatest fear – sunlight itself unless you were weak was not an issue. Fire though, fire would kill the quickest of any of the ways.

 

He figured that things could go south very quickly, “Mother, threatening my lovers is not a good way to make me pick you.”

 

The pout that crossed her face was quite frankly ridiculous. She was put out, this should work. She had introduced another lover; thrown the other lover in the other’s face. She had done all she could to sour the love; to make it whither to hate. Love was a powerful emotion; so pure, so strong – Yet when it goes bad; the love turns bad, to hate, and anger. She needed Brian’s anger and vitriol to secure him to the dark side. Oh the things she could teach him.

 

“Life is hard darling. You can have one lover … don’t you know that two is greedy?” She said and he could hear her old North Carolina twang coming through. It was bad as it meant that she had destroyed the spirit within; the body was nothing more than an empty vessel.

 

He couldn’t choose; he loved them both. He shook his head refusing to make the choice. He saw the look on his mother’s face and knew he was in trouble.  She was clearly unstable as she proved a minute later.

 

Brian had to watch unable to do anything as a dark curse struck his light lover’s shoulder. Dom was dead and it was his wicked bitch of a mother’s fault. Pain tore through him, Dom was dead. The grief was untenable – he saw Bilkins go to launch the fireball. He knew he had power; it was something that had been repeated time and time again. He made the fireball stop, and then with a flick of his hand – it journeyed back at its caster.

 

Bilkins was a poor ass caster and having used up all his juice to create the fireball in the first place. He had no way to protect himself from the return of it. There was definitely a small amount of dramatic irony that he enjoyed there.

 

He couldn’t think straight. He knew that Carter was behind him so at least he could protect his one lover. He wanted to destroy his mother and the whole area around her. It was so easy with the power of the moon coming into full power, even if it was strange for the moon to appear at midday.

 

He delved into the earth and asked for a storm, one strong enough to wash away his grief. Monica cackled in delight; his mother thinking she had won. He hoped she had done some divination recently so that she knew her death was coming. He didn’t really care either way, but he knew that he would kill her.

 

She grinned, and it oozed malevolence, “You’re more like me than you want to admit.”

 

Brian didn’t break from his casting but zinged straight back, “Well no one is perfect mother.”

 

She walked around him, carefully as if he was a loaded gun ready to give off; it was the first time that she considered him dangerous. He was breathtaking in his anger, and a year under her tutelage would make him stunning. She pointed at the moon, “It’s here to claim you son.”

 

Brian looked down at his leg in shock; Dom clutched his leg, “I’m okay. Stop this Brian.”

 

Brian gasped he’d been so sure that Bilkins and his bitch of a mother infesting Monica had killed Dom that he hadn’t stopped to think of the consequences.  He had seen someone he loved dead and would happily turn the people who caused it to ash. The fact that he was willing to take a good chunk of Miami’s Key with it was besides the point. He dropped down, kissing Dom’s cheek and checking his pulse wanting to make sure that he was okay and it wasn’t a trick of his imagination.

 

He looked directly at Monica, he had to remember that she was now nothing more than an empty vessel for his mother to inhabit. He grinned knowing just what to say to infuriate, “I choose them. Screw light and dark. I choose them.”

 

Brian looked to his dark lover, “Look after Dom I need to finish this.”

 

Seraphim was frantic, this wasn’t right. The curse would be fulfilled it had to be – she was banking on it to be what would turn Brian to her side. She didn’t realise just how ironic the fates could be when you didn’t do what they wanted you to do. Still the moon was in the sky and that meant that dark was on top - surely the dark would claim her son. Her excitement was rising, and she gleefully claimed, “The moon is growing.”

 

Brian looked up at the sky raising his hand, he willed with all his might for the moon to disappear. It was day time so it went against mother earth. She was the one who he’d appealed too, and was amazed when his wish was granted.

 

Brian whirled around ready for any dark tricks she might pull – he’d long since made peace with the fact that his mother - was one whose every mothering instinct was turned off.  He knew what his mother was - a malignant spirit that destroyed anybody that she dared to inhabit. Sadly he knew that the real Agent Monica Fuentes was long since gone. In many ways while sad it was freeing – he could fight dirty knowing that the body could not be reclaimed and the body’s spirit was at rest.

 

He reached forward and focussed on pulling her from the body. She gasped as she was plucked from the body as easily as plucking feathers from a bird. He was successful; he had too much invested in succeeding. He had no intention of letting his psychotic mother break free and get Carter or Dom it was not an option.

 

She was dark vapour and Brian knew a fitting end, showing a truly stunning grasp of power and control.

 

Carter was frowning but really what could he say. He didn’t like that Brian wouldn’t choose but then again it wasn’t his choice. He was about to object to the idea that Brian could have both of them. He was not a vampire that played well with anyone. Brian’s mother had assured him that Brian would be his, and having met the male witch - he was bewitched without a spell having been cast. He did not play well with others and that was a well known fact. Brian shook his head, “I won’t choose. You’ve seen that ... My powers are not for good or evil ... they are for me. Plus follow the mating bonds ... There are two.”

 

Dom sighed not liking sharing Brian, but the sheer level of power the lithe blonde had shown scared him a little. He couldn’t doubt the love Brian held for him or the level of vengeance he was willing to wreck on his behalf. “I’m sure I can get used to fangface, besides I think it will take two of us to handle you.”

 

Somehow light and dark could work together. It turns out Brian’s ass could keep the worlds in balance. Who knew?

 

Brian didn’t care, he knew he was a frustration to both sides. He and his lovers were set for life though and that was all that mattered. According to the supernatural world he was the biggest baddest caster around and that meant as far as he was concerned - everyone else could take a flying fuck at the moon.

 

_So what if he hadn’t let himself be claimed for the light or the dark. Well not officially. When he was in the mood he let the dark and the light claim him both at once. He’d never heard any complaints from Carter or Dom._

 

 

 


End file.
